Death from above
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen have bad fight and Ben storms off. While riding on the highway, he gets badly injurd in a car accident and Gwen gets a heart attack when she hears about it. Will they recover? Read to find out.  Beta read by Anodite  Please R&R  Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Death from above.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.

Twenty-two year old Ben and Gwen Tennyson were happily engaged and eagerly waiting for the day of their wedding .But then one day they had a terrible fight that threatened to end their relationship for good…

"But Gwen, I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?" asked Ben upsettingly.

"I want you to get out of my house and never come back!" Gwen yelled, taking the engagement ring off her finger and giving it to Ben.

"Go find yourself another girlfriend you jerk!" she cried, turning around to go to her room.

"FINE!" shouted Ben, startling Gwen in the process.

"I'll leave! Heck, I'm even gonna leave this town and start a new life! See ya Gwen!" He yelled and then stormed out of the house…

Several hours later…

Ben was driving his car down the highway and was constantly wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"She doesn't understand… she never understands. All I did was ask to take our relationship to the next level and she took it the wrong way, I mean sure I want to sleep with her and all that, but not before-" Ben was interrupted when he suddenly lost control of the vehicle and crashed head-on into a huge cement truck with a few other cars colliding into his from behind. Steam was rising from the engine and blood was dripping down his face as he laid motionlessly in his seat. Sirens started to be heard in the distance as they approached the scene of disaster…

Gwen was sitting on the couch in her living room and seemed to be very depressed because of the fight. She wanted to call Ben to apologize but all she got was an automatic answering machine. His battery must be dead.

She then heard a voice from the TV.

"We interrupt this program for a special report."

"Oh no…" moaned Gwen.

"We have just received word that there has been a terrible accident on highway 89, which is the only highway in and out of Bellwood City. As you can see there are about five vehicles crammed together here and the rescue teams are trying to save the people trapped inside…" said the reporter and then he looked back at the wreck behind him.

"And yes, it looks like they managed to pull someone out of the wreckage… he looks like a man in his twenties; he is skinny with brown hair. He appears to be badly injured. Oh boy, I hope he makes it…" said the reporter.

"BEN!" wailed Gwen who recognized him immediately and got up from her seat. She suddenly felt a terrible shooting pain in her left arm. It was like a toothache pain. She was now starting to have chest pains and trouble breathing. She found herself lying on the ground trying to catch her breath without much success.

Twenty minutes later…

The doors to the ICU Section of the local hospital slammed open carrying people on stretchers; all of them were brought in from the accident on the highway. All except one. A skinny long red haired girl answering to the name Gwen Tennyson. She was awfully pale and had an oxygen mask affixed to her face. She was given an electric shock which revived her but she was still very weak. She was given insulin and hooked up to an infusion bag. After about an hour of treatment she was taken to the recovery room, to recuperate from the heart attack she just had…

Ten feet away Ben was still being treated on at the surgery room. He had pieces of glass embedded in his face and the doctors were trying to carefully take it out. Once that was done, they gave him some antibiotics, cleaned him up and put bandages on his face and arms. The whole process took about two hours to complete. He now was being transported to the recovery room and was placed next to Gwen's bed without the doctors having any knowledge that they knew each other. It was only a matter of time until they would wake up and realize what had happened. That is IF they ever woke up…

It's hard to believe it's now been two weeks since the accident and neither of them has woken up. Their families started to lose hope and they hated that…

It was now Sunday at two in the afternoon when the first signs of life were seen from our two former love birds. Gwen was beginning to open her eyes and so was Ben.

She noticed the oxygen mask on her face. She still had a stinging pain in her chest and was extremely weak. Her head was spinning. She heard the beeping of the EKG machine and the suction sounds from the pump for her lungs but the sounds seemed to mix and blur into each other. She didn't know Ben was having a similar situation. She didn't know she had slept right next to him for the past few weeks and she didn't even know that he was alive. Ben didn't notice his cousin, because he didn't know that she was there either .It would take a while before they would come to their senses and would feel well enough to talk to one another. It was just a matter of when…

_To be continued…_

Well what do you think pretty dramatic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think in your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 to beep or not to beep?

Chapter 2: To beep or not to beep2?

*BEEP, BEEP, SUCTION SOUNDS, BEEP, BEEP, SUCTION SOUNDS*

Ben and Gwen were still unconscious. It's been two months since the accident now and they had woken up only once since then. The doctors kept giving them liquid food through the infusion tube. The only thing keeping them alive now was the life support systems which kept making those mesmerizing yet annoying sounds.

*BEEP, BEEP, SUCTION SOUNDS, BEEP, BEEP, SUCTION SOUNDS*

The machines went on with no intention to stop. The odds were that they were not gonna make it…

It was New Year's Eve and Ben and Gwen still didn't wake up from their long coma. Their families were very sad when they realized the fact that they would not be able to celebrate it with their kids. And they hated that…

Without fully realizing what was happening, Gwen starting to show signs of life. Her eyes were wide open and her right hand was twitching. At that moment the nurse came in to check on them and she saw Gwen doing that. Immediately she pressed a button next to the EKG machine to contact the Doctor.

"Dr. Wiseman?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please come in here? I think Gwen Tennyson is waking up."

Moments later a relatively old doctor with some facial hair and some white hair on his partially bald head came into the room.

"What's the stats?"

"She opened her eyes and her right hand is twitching." said the nurse.

"Alright let me take a look at her." he said, walking toward her.

"Gwen, are you alright?" he asked.

"Gwen? Can you hear me Gwen?" he shined his flash light into her eyes and they flinched. He snapped his fingers next to her ears and her eyes flinched once more. The doctor raised his back and sighed.

"Well?" asked the nurse.

"Doesn't look good... I cannot communicate with her verbally. I can only communicate with her through her reflexes."

The nurse sighed sadly.

"What about Ben? Can you at least take a look at him since you're already here?"

"Okay." said the doctor as he began to examine him.

"He's still in a coma I'm afraid. Boy I hope he makes it. Come, let's let them have their rest." The nurse nodded solemnly as they both walked out of the room.

It was almost midnight which meant that a new year was about to start. It was 11:56 PM. Four more minutes from now and it would be New Year's. Ben and Gwen were finally starting to wake up. They noticed the oxygen masks on their faces and heard the life supporting systems. They looked to their sides, saw each other's faces and grabbed each other's hands and cried softly. They wept both from guilt and from the happiness of seeing that the other one was alright. They found themselves crying themselves to sleep, hopefully to wake up to a better tomorrow...

To be continued…

Wow I haven't written such a short chapter in ages. Anyway did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think in your reviews on your way out…


	3. Chapter 3 to beep

Chapter 3 to beep

Ben and Gwen opened their eyes to find a white room. The light from the white florescent bulbs overhead almost made the walls blinding. They then noticed that there were Christmas and New Year's decorations on the walls. How long have they been out of it? They looked to the side of their bed and finally noticed each other. In a great and painful deal of effort they reached for each other's hands and grabbed it. Still too week to talk they just smiled lovingly to each other hoping it would convey the message that they are sorry for what happened and that they love each other… after a while they released each other hands and just laid in bed and tried to relax. Due to the fact that they were in a comma for a period of time unknown to them they just lay there and stared at the ceiling... after a while the doctor came in and saw they were awake and caught Ben's eye contact.

"Well good morning sleepy head. How do you feel?"

"Ben was so exhausted he opened his mouth but was so weak he couldn't make an audible exhale to express his exhaustion.

"I'm gonna bring you some liquid food so you will have enough strength to chew and swallow. Hopefully you'll feel better afterward. I just need to check on your roommate first"

Ben wanted to thank him but couldn't even make a smile or make his eyes move up and down in their sockets to gesture a nod. Apparently the doctor got the same symptoms from Gwen so he walked out of them room to get them something to eat. Moments later the doctor returned pushing a wagon with two infusion bags on it. He attached both Ben and Gwen to thee bags and their much needed minerals, carbs and other ingredients were flowing into their body after about twenty minutes their mouth started to move. This means they could chew and swallow. The doctor basically spoon fed them and as humiliating as it might have been for them they started to get their strength back. The doctor had to feed them gradually to avoid overloading their system. But even after breakfast was done they were still too weak to talk or respond properly to his interactions. He would repeat this process for the next two days until they finally spoke again. During this time their parents visited them of course and were glad to see they were alright but were worried about the fact that they couldn't respond. On the third day of this spoon feeding process Gwen spoke between bites but with great effort

"th…th…thank you" she smiled sleepily

The doctor simply smiled with joy

"It's good to have you back Gwen"

"th..th...thank you…" she stammered again. Before long Ben was having similar symptoms and after two weeks of spoon feeding they were able to talk normally and another week after that they were eating independently. Since the doctors felt they were up to it they told the two cousins they were in a coma for four months. This kind of upset them but eventually they got over it and the doctors and their family were happy about that. By now Ben and Gwen have made up now that they can talk again and were back together. They were sitting on their beds one day eating breakfast hen the doctor came in for his usual checkup.

"Good morning you two" he said

"Hi Dr. Wiseman" they said and waved and he walked towards Ben and tended to him first

"How's your appetite?"

"Don't know how I ever did without it"

The doctor smiled

"Humor is a good sign" he said while checking his blood pressure

"Kiss my ass" said Ben. This whole spoon feeding and being stuck in the hospital for so long was starting to get him. He was becoming cynical from time to time

"As of curliness; it's one off your favorite flavors right?"

"Yeah" Ben muttered

"Okay so your condition seems to be improving but I'm afraid it will be another week or two until we will be able to release you so please try to hang on a bit more. You will be out of here soon"

"Love the smell of hospital food in the morning" Ben said sarcastically

"Apocalypse now right? _Makes me feel like victory!"_ he said the second half of the sentence in a deep voice as they both laughed from his joke. Gwen got the same news about her condition. Even though they didn't like being stuck there for so long they were happy they were both alive and well and were back together and that helped them keep their mind of things…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
